


The Federation's Most Unexplored

by CityOfScreams



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek AOS
Genre: Childhood, Drugs, Gambling, Hurt Spock, Pre-Reform Vulcan, Star Trek - Freeform, but like not a major thing, gonna have sybok talking about spocks, if i can write it i dunno, its not but u might like it, ive lost them in outter space, spock being all scary maybe, they exist will usually be mentioned in the past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9684068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityOfScreams/pseuds/CityOfScreams
Summary: If you don't know what you're doing, stepping into the the Romulan neutral zone could start a war, but the neutral zone is a big place, and there are those that find their way around such things. But this will be no easy task for the crew of the Enterprise.But surely it's for the best of the Federation?Alternative Summery:Spock pays a trip to who his brother who basically owns a outterspace drug smuggling, gambling den. A++ quality. updates happening. just at the paceof some one who, is bad at completing things, ect, ect, i'll finish this note later





	1. Beginning Briefly

The star ship was cold, a recent malfunction in the vents almost made it seem like a gentle breeze was drifting across the hallways. It wasn’t a dangerous temperature for a vulcan, but when every day temperatures were exactly the same, it took time to adjust. There was nothing quite like the boring thermal, and dampness (dryness for humans) of a spaceship. This usual numbness to the environment made people dozy. Older class models, and mining ships, tended to be less accurate in their work, which often created an accidental homey, almost planet like feel to them. A ship that matched the seasons of a country seemed like a good idea for emotional, and mental abilities, but, on a long mission like this, there was no energy to waste.

Then, he was out of the cold and into the boringly normal temperature of the briefing room. The other Chief’s and Commanding officers already there.  
“Mr Spock, you’re late” Kirk said, almost seeming to bounce in his chair “I was just about to send security out for you.”  
“A redundant use of our already limited resources” Spock said taking his seat next to him.  
“It was a joke” Kirk said as his humour yet again stung and reflected back at him in a humiliating way “now, as you all already know, earlier this morning, Lieutenant Uhura received a coded message from the federation. Go ahead Lieutenant.”  
“Yes Sir, the message came from Admiral Robin Lefler, she has stated that the Enterprise is being targeted by one of Admiral Marcus’s group of traitors. She suggests that as they’re high up in admiralty, that if we fake rebelling against the federation, ideally temporarily striking an alliance with those typically against the federation, then she would be able to flush them out of their hiding place.” Uhura nodded looking back up from her tablet.  
“I don’t like the sound of that at all” Mr Scott said.  
“Now hang on just a minute, how are we to know that this message doesn’t come from this traitor?” McCoy asked leaning over the table.  
“Uhura?” Kirk asked.  
Uhura nodded “there was a small note at the bottom of the message that mentioned Spock could confirm the message. She said, pear tree farms, and I grieve with thee, the dog Abby is dead.”  
Kirk frowned “I take it that’s code for something Spock? Any idea?”  
“Indeed. That does seem like a genuine message from her.” Spock nodded.  
“Would you care to enlighten us?” Kirk asked.  
“It means my dog is dead.” Spock said with a slight tilt to his head.  
Kirk sighed “I have so many questions Spock, but would you say this message and source is reliable?”  
“Indeed.”  
“In which case we will be changing our current flight plan. Mr Scott I want my ship up to scratch before we face any hostile forces. Spock stay behind, the rest of you are dismissed.”


	2. DAMMIT MCCOY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a prank not three months but almost 5 months until i proof read it! And I ain't even wrote 10 chapters yet. ahaha...

As the others left the briefing room -  
“McCoy you can go” Kirk said notice him still in his seat. Sitting. Waiting.  
“A dog?” McCoy beamed as he slowly stood up.  
“Go on, get out of here” Kirk said badly hiding his own smile. McCoy stood slowly taking a step backwards.  
“Why Mr Spock, I do insist we have a little chat about the logic of keeping pets later on.”  
“I have no doubt that you will fail to understand the logic of allowing a dog to stay in my own home, will be unsuccessfully translated by your human brain, and in your emotional state as usual you will ignore all my reasons.”  
“What kind of dog was he?” McCoy asked.  
“Out McCoy, you can ask later.” Kirk said, and McCoy finally took his retreat out of the room.

“Mr Spock” Kirk asked “how did you know Admiral Lefler?”  
“She was very close to Admiral Pike, and I was the first in command on his ship” Spock said “that is not relevant currently.”  
Kirk nodded, sitting on his desk, in his own quarters “I suppose.”  
“Captain will you be taking the Admirals advise?” Spock asked.  
“I would have thought it wise, unless you oppose the matter?” Kirk asked gesturing with his hand.  
“None” Spock said.  
“It’s just with the advise I have no idea where to start, it’s not like I want to start an alliance with Romulans or Klingons. The only reasonable thing I could do would to be find a klingon or roman to arrest, and temporary force them into to a short term alliance, the end result probably being I don’t arrest them. But, biggest crimes out here that actually have enough power to actually worry the federation are slave dealers. I’d rather die before helping them. Sorry. I’m rambling. Have you got any better ideas?”  
“It does seem a hard task to follow.” Spock nodded “but perhaps..”  
“Perhaps?” Kirk asked hopefully.  
“No. Never mind. I would suggest the best plan would be to find a small group of klingons or Romulans that are not involved with their government, but are across the neutral line.”  
“If their not involved with government what would they be doing?”  
“They would most likely be apart of the drug trade, exotic wares, or tourists. Nothing as bad as slave traders.”  
Kirk sighed “I have such a headache. Klingon tourists?”  
“Or” Spock sighed, shaking his head slightly so his fringe moved back and forth “we could visit my brother. He is not associated with vulcan. If we were seen with him, it would immediately suggest something suspicious. In reality he is only mildly dangerous, and mostly harmless to living things and I am certain he would not harm this ship, but his crimes consist of only taboo and major vandalism. Yet what he did on vulcan is… associated with being the worse thing a vulcan could ever do. Vulcan does consider him evil, and if vulcan sure the starship and him together they would immediately warn the federation, and because of what they did they would not tell the federation. But, by the federations standards, he would have been considered mostly a peaceful citizen.”  
Kirk paused, then, he frowned “brother?”  
“Yes.”  
“Another hybrid-”  
“My half brother.”  
Kirk nodded “I haven’t, really had much political dealings with vulcans.”  
“You don’t trust them-“  
“I never said that-”  
“What sorts of taboo did he commit?”  
“Its not relevant.”  
Kirk put his hand across his mouth “you know what, this is a good idea, but, I want a briefing on this, I want other peoples options, and then, I want other peoples criminal references.”  
Spock frowned “is that sarcasm?”  
“Wow, it is not. arrange it, get some sort of plan together. Maybe contact your brother see if he is willing to play a part in this.”


	3. Spock immediately Murders McCoy In This Chapter

“I don’t want to sound xenophobic, but I hate vulcans, if there’s one thing worse than Spock it’s other vulcans” McCoy said proudly of himself.  
“If you don’t want to sound xenophobic, or stupid, may I suggest you stop voicing your opinions?” Spock asked. McCoy slapped the table.  
“See? This, this is exactly what I’m talking about.” McCoy said.  
“Bones” Kirk cringed, “unless you want another talk from HR, sent from me, you’ve got stop this immediately.”  
“Just saying you can’t trust vulcans they’re sneaky.”  
Uhura rubbed her eyes “excuse me for stating the obvious but vulcans have, for humans, strange views when it comes to crime, most offenders are simply rehabilitated very quickly back into society, usually with the help of telepaths. If you ask me they’re a little too lenient with some crimes. So if your brother is a criminal, that would imply he’s been banished, which means his crime, is far worse than murder.” Sulu and Scotty turned with wide eyes, as did Kirk and McCoy.  
“Spock, correct me if I’m wrong, but did you not say that the crime he committed was mild?” Kirk asked.  
“Indeed” Spock said, holding onto his tablet.  
“And how could a crime worse than murder possibly be mild?” Kirk asked.  
“It’s down to a single individual on what crimes they think are worse. Besides as of yet you have not had any other options available for this mission, Sybok would be the most powerful and logical choice.”  
“Sybok?” Uhura whispered.  
“Sir, I’ve no doubt that this Sybok, may be useful, but I hardly think making an alliance with one criminal vulcan is going to be enough to send a statement to the federation. Besides isn’t teaming up with Spock’s brother going to be just a little obvious to the federation?” Mr Scott asked.  
McCoy nodded “finally someone speaking sense.”  
“Wait, I heard the name Sybok used like a threat in both Romulan and Klingon communications, is this connected? I thought it must have become some sort of swear word, or perhaps a prisoner of war.”  
“No. That is my brother being referred to. As far as the federation, and as far as vulcan is concerned, I do not have a brother. Only neighbours and acquaintances from on vulcan would have remembered Sybok’s existence, and they don’t exist now. It is traditional for family members to repress memories of those that are banished, not even my Father would acknowledge that he ever even had another son.”  
“Why haven’t you repressed the memory then?” Kirk asked.  
“As I said before his crime was mild.”  
“Well what was it then? No more of this dancing around the question” McCoy said staring Spock down.  
“Captain he fits your needs for this mission, and I am certain he wouldn’t harm you.”  
“Answer McCoy.”  
Spock sighed as he looked back to McCoy “he lobotomised a conscious man-”  
“He cut up a mans brain?” McCoy practically yelled.  
“No, sliced it in half.” Spock said. Uhura gasped leaning away from Spock.  
“He only sliced it in half?” McCoy squeaked.  
“Also he started an underground cult and tried to over through the government-“  
“-the fuck Spock-”  
“and he was also arrested for starting an underground gambling den. But that wasn’t him.”  
“Spock I have the least interest in an underground gambling den.”  
“That’s good because that one was actually me-”  
“Spock-”  
“Spock”  
“Sybok is not a murderer, or evil for lobotomising another vulcan” Spock said sternly to Kirk avoiding the eyes and complaints of the other officers.  
“Fine Spock. Tell me, why not and how?”  
“Sybok had, recreated an old forgotten technique of mind melding, which up until then most vulcans believed to be a myth. Sybok telepathically cut the mans mind in half. Vulcans use telepathy in their brain to have normal functions for his mind barriers were destroyed. It was maybe suggested he was in constant agony.”  
“Right. Righto Spock” Kirk said loudly clapping his hands “I’ll just remember that you think permeant brain trauma and destroying another person life is only mildly criminal.”  
“I may be biased” Spock said.  
“You’re admitting it?” McCoy asked wondrously with wide eyes.  
“At the time, If I knew how to do it, I would have done it to him myself.” Spock admitted.  
“Wow, you’ve actually made it worse. Now I’ve got to admit I’m surprised.” Kirk said rubbings forehead.  
“Sir, I don’t want to seem rude” Scotty said “but when was the last time Mr Spock had a psych evaluation?”  
“He doesn’t have them he’s vulcan” McCoy murmured into the table.  
“Captain-” Spock began.  
“No, I’m aware Spock. Do any of you have any contact, or maybe some of you even have powerful criminal relatives that don’t have mind manipulating powers?” Kirk asked. He was met by silence.  
“Maybe” Kirk asked “drug smugglers? Romulan Ale smugglers have to get their stuff to earth somehow, maybe one of you have a cousin?” He was met with blank faces.  
“Aye this ain’t no time for a joke Sir” Mr Scott said.  
“You just want to drink Romulan Ale” McCoy said.  
“My grandfather does-” Spock began, Kirk silenced him with a hand in the air.  
“Spock, I’ve never heard about any of your relatives until today, and I think that one might be enough for a lifetime.”  
“I could hear about it-” McCoy mumbled.  
“Right thats it, Spock McCoy stay, everyone else, attend to your duty, looks like I’ve got a plan to make. That involve us being killed by vulcans”

As the others left the room McCoy turned to Kirk furiously “you can’t really be suggesting this.”  
“We really don’t have another choice, at least one that’s not going to be worse and less trustful.”  
“Trustful? The man could be a serial killer, slicing up people everyday.”  
“Prince Sybok does not kill people, he helps people. He is a new advanced mind healer.” Spock said.  
“Oh, oh Prince Sybok, do you see this?” McCoy asked “throwing in fancy words to make him sound respectable.”  
“That is what you will call him out of respect, being a prince is his birthright, although technically he lost his title when he was banished.”  
“No, I’m going to have to draw the line somewhere Spock, he destroyed a mans life.” Kirk said.  
“Yes” Spock said “but that man would have been executed anyway, he was, probably as you’d say evil.”  
Kirk and McCoy tuned to stare at Spock “isn’t evil a little illogical for a vulcan?”  
“I cannot fully explain, as I was asked by Sybok to keep his motives for his attack a secret, and I am the only one that knows them, he has a habit of getting drunk and asking if I still keep it, and since I cannot lie, I must keep it. He likes to seem together than he is.”  
“Oh, and for a second there, I thought he might be weak” McCoy rolled his eyes.  
“We can keep a secret, right Bones?” Kirk said nudging him.  
“I cannot brake a promise all I can do is vaguely suggest what happened.”  
“Vaguely suggest?” McCoy ask.  
“For example” Spock said “I could say the man Sybok attacked was a criminal, that the laws that man had broke would rate high morally and lawfully.”  
“Still, I don’t think it matters” McCoy said “he put the guy in constant pain.”  
“I don’t know, but I do trust you Spock. So I better not live, or die regretting this.”  
“I’m still not happy I feel like there’s something more going on here.” McCoy said.  
Spock sighed “your feelings are irrelevant, but true. I do have my own agenda for wanting to see Sybok. I recently heard he managed to obtain a romulan cloaking device, and if there is spare time, it would be logical for me to examine it.”  
“Nice” Kirk cooed “I’m sold.”  
“I’m not sold” McCoy said “I’ll see you in sickbay when your brains sliced in half.”  
“That only affects vulcans and telepathic people” Spock said “he’s harmless to humans.”  
“Then I’ll see you in sickbay with your brain sliced in half” McCoy yelled walking out the meeting room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay no notes this time. This is the only note, Imma trash, comments increase my chances of updateing by 70% but y'all do whatever


	4. lmao i forgot what was happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i didn't know how far i got up in this story. or also the 'mission' excuse i was using for spock seeing sybok. 
> 
> LET ME SET THE SCENE IMPORT READ: Kirk spock mccoy have taken spocks super smart 'ferrarii spaceship' out of the entererprise Close to the Romulan neutral zone.
> 
> Listen I might come back and right that chapter in one day because i had some absolute gold ideas about cats (also ferrari idea blatantly stolen from some1's elses fic but since i'm using all original for the rest I was like, eh, I'll get away with it)
> 
> WHAT CHARACTER do you want? I'm lazy so if you wanted sulu/uhura/scotty Ect HOLLA, else i'm just going to do the trio. I might + one more character but i'm not going to lie, i'm a lazy writer, and I think you know it.
> 
> anyway i've been messing around with some head cannons and im like, no the reason i finished writeing my first fic was because it had some GOLD ideas. So im back here, and i'll finish this.
> 
> Also if you have any GOLD ideas concerning Spock and want to see 'em feel free to comment them and I'll throw them in if I like 'em.  
> (i'm pretty good with my headcannons and don't need em but, if you want say? drunk people? Shocked people? a boxing match? something, anything, yell and I'll see what I can do (if i can combine it easily)

There was a fearful silence and slowly Kirk looked to Spock  
“Spock are you sure we’re supposed to be going through the Romulan neutral zone” Kirk asked.  
“Yes.”  
“And this won’t start a war?”  
“We’re not starfleet at the moment. This is a route that has been cleared by the local Romulan guards, it’s free for anyone to use, as long as they stick to the exact co-ordinated route.”  
“No. No Spock it hasn’t” Kirk said. Spock sighed.  
“Well they don’t advertise it Sir. Need I remind you that Vulcans and Romulans have been in contact with each other far longer than humanity.”  
“What are you trying to say Spock?” McCoy asked “Romulans like Vulcans?”  
“No Romulans are alike to Vulcans, we share similar ancestors. Politically, culturally we’re different. But not everyone agrees with Vulcan or Romulan politics.”  
“Humans mainly” McCoy said, a smile hovering in his lips. Spock stopped, and he turned in his seat.  
“You do understand McCoy that not all Vulcans are the same?”  
“Well you could have damn fooled me” McCoy said, but on seeing how serious Spock was changed his tone “your not like them, the other vulcans.”  
“I highly advise you to keep your opinions to yourself in the place that we are going, else I will not be able to guarantee your safety.”  
“You really don’t know how to take a compliment.”  
“”Well, then you best keep you adoration of me to yourself” Spock said smugly, as he tapped at a few more buttons.  
“HEY! Thats not what I said” McCoy began to yell as Kirk stifled a laugh, and then the ship took off to warp speed sixteen, for a dizzy and frightening minute.


End file.
